


My Sweet Sadist

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bullying Lover, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochist!Sylvain, Mentions of Dimitri/M!Byleth, Nipple Play, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Time Skip, Reversible Couple, Rope Bondage, Sadist!Felix, Semi-Public Sex, Slight spoilers, There will be fluff and angst!, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: On a day where most people would avoid the heat, Felix continues to work on his swordsmanship. Unfortunately, the ever-playful Sylvain drops by and decides to interrupt with his training routine. Annoyed by his pestering, Felix decides to show him why the redhead should be training just as hard as him. But, things don't quite go as planned and after a situation that makes a 180 degree turn, Sylvain mutters to himself "...don't make me chase after you."





	1. Chapter 1, Found It In Silence

The hot midday sun beamed down toward Felix, today was a perfect day to train; days like these were so hot that no one else would be caught in the training grounds but him. Felix thrust his blade toward the armorclad training dummy, working to aim toward where a man’s heart would be. The sound of steel-on-steel filled the air as he repeated his routine over and over. Practicing his swordsmanship alone proved to be the most fruitful anyways, he never had to worry about someone else’s stamina or skill level. In general, being alone like this was easier but today’s heat was getting to him. Felix looked at the now-dented armor and grit his teeth, he had yet to hit his mark. He tightened his grip on the sword and charged forward once more.

_ I will defeat you. I will be stronger than you, Brother, he repeated to himself as he jabbed and swung at the dummy, each time with more force than the last. _

He lost count of how many attempts he made after his hands became numb. Felix huffed heavily through his teeth, his anger only served to distract him. He sheathed his blade and took a deep breath. Maybe the sun really was getting to him. He began to unbutton his shirt to let in some much needed air in an attempt to cool off from the burning heat. The soft wind felt good against his exposed chest.

Generally he wouldn’t do something so crass in the presence of others, but solo practice allowed him such a luxury. Felix didn’t feel like himself, half-dressed and his hair messy from training, but he couldn’t be bothered right now. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles before unsheathing his sword once more.

Just as Felix was about to start his training regimen again he heard the the large metal doors to the room creak open. He quickly looked back toward the source of the noise and furrowed his brows when he saw a familiar redheaded man enter the room.

“Heya Felix! Thought I’d find you here.” Sylvain called out, a toothy grin plastered on his face as he sauntered over, “I wanted to invite you to lunch since I didn’t see you in the dining hall! Plus, I owe you for saving me back during that run-in with those bandits. I got Ashe to make your fav-”

“I’m not hungry. Can’t you see I’m busy right now?” Felix interrupted, putting a hand to his hip. He made no attempt to hide his disdain. 

Sylvain quickly laughed it off, clearly unbothered, and put his arms behind his head, “so busy you forgot to dress yourself correctly?”

Felix knit his brows, his face now beet red and somehow looking angrier than he already was. “It-it’s hot out!” Felix shot back. He looked back toward the dummy, trying to hide his face, “if you’re not here to train, leave!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll practice with you,” the redhead said though his lighthearted laughter, “but only for a bit. I’ve got this girl waiting for-” before he could finish his sentence a sword was thrown his way. 

“Woah!” Sylvain yelped as he quickly ducked to the left to avoid the rapier that flew at him hilt-first.

“Hurry up,” Felix barked as he took stance.

Sylvain stared at him, eyes wide. He was both shocked and amused, he’d never seen the other boy so angry yet so red from blushing, clearly Felix’s embarrassment was fueling his desire to train. It was almost kind of cute, dare he say hot, if it wasn’t for the sharp blade pointed at him. Maybe it was the sword that made it hot or maybe he was too pent up. In the back of his mind he knew this was a weird line of thinking, but before he could ponder further the blue-haired swordsman stomped toward him.

“You need to take your training more seriously,” Felix’s anger seemed more pointed now, “I can’t keep looking after you.”

“Okay, okay! Relax, sheesh!” Sylvain quickly stood upright and chuckled in an attempt to keep the mood light, “look, if it makes you feel any better I was just thinking about how cute you were,” he taunted as he walked over and picked up the sword off the ground.

“Save it for the brainless fools you lust after,” Felix growled.

“Hey now! Don’t call yourself that,” Sylvain retorted with a smirk, feeling particularly proud of that one.

Felix glared at Sylvain in silence for a brief moment before dashing forward, thrusting his blade. Sylvain jumped back, he could practically feel the wind from how hard Felix jabbed. As they continued Sylvain was quick to avoid the series of lightning fast swings and stabs he made, though he was barely making it out of harm’s way. Felix was so agile that Sylvain had no time to riposte, all he could do was dodge backwards and away from the other boy. His sword was practically useless against him. Felix continued to advance on him, each swing faster than the last.

“Stop,” Felix slashed at him, “taking training,” he slashed again, “so lightly!”

Sylvain didn’t have enough air in his lungs to respond, he was too busy practically running away from his opponent. That didn’t stop Felix, he continued his relentless assault as he shouted.

“You cannot,” Felix swung his sword, “keep,” another swing, “wasting your time,” a third swing, “with these women!”

Both men were breathing hard now. It was unlike himself to not have a witty comeback to some of the things Felix said, but the need to avoid being cut took precedence over making light jabs at the situation. This was the first time he’d actually been scared that Felix might hurt him. Maybe today was a bad day to make jokes, but he didn’t have time to regret his choices. 

This dance they were doing felt like it went on for ages. Felix swung and slashed while Sylvain ducked and dodged as best he could. This could barely be counted as training of any sort. Sylvain knew Felix was right: this game of cat and mouse wouldn’t last, they were both getting more and more exhausted to the point where one of them would mess up and might end up losing a finger or two. At this point, the room’s only sounds were the tapping of shoes and ragged breaths of the boys who grew more and more winded. Sylvain knew he needed to parry an attack to halt the barrage of blows or he’d end up with another trip to the infirmary. He continued to backstep out of Felix’s range until he found an opening.

There. That was his opening. 

Sylvain went to swing back at his opponent’s blind spot, but before he could Felix quickly used his free hand to grab the wrist of Sylvain’s sword hand and swept the redhead’s dominant foot. Before he knew it, Sylvain found himself on his back with a blade pointed at his face, mere inches from his nose.

Sylvain propped himself up with his elbows and stared up at Felix, both were out of breath and covered in sweat. Felix looked like a different man with his shirt open and his skin flushed from overexertion. He doubted it before, but now he was certain. Felix looked actually kinda hot right now. The redhead was shocked at himself for looking at his childhood friend this way.

He was noticing things about Felix that he hadn’t before. Felix’s hair was disheveled, his muscles were taut from how much he trained, and the sweat on his body only helped accentuate his well toned build. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the adrenaline rush from almost getting sliced open like a roast ham, but he was one hundred percent sure that Felix was looking pretty damn sexy right now. Even if he was a broody hard ass most of the time. 

“You lose, again,” Felix barked, the last part had an especially flat delivery.

In most situations, Sylvain would make a joke and be on his way, but after looking at his friend this was he didn’t know how to confidently face the other boy. What kind of face should he make? If any of the dozens of girls he hooked up with had knocked him down like this he’d already have had her on the ground with him in a different kind of exercise. But this was different. The person he was lusting after was an angry, pale, and rather calloused man. Even the guys he had thought about seducing in the past were less… prickly as Felix. Sylvain’s brain was close to short circuiting at this point.

“Sylvain!” Felix’s voice cut through his train of thought, “are you… why is your?” Felix stopped and quickly looked away, his whole face red.

Sylvain was still somewhat in his daze and didn’t quite hear him. Though Felix looked kind of cute when he blushed, even if he looked in the other direction his pale skin made his red ears still stand out. Sylvain gave himself a mental kick in the ass, he needed to be serious right now. Felix definitely said something just now, but he was unsure what it was.

Felix’s sword was no longer pointing at his face, Sylvain’s eyes followed where the blade was now aimed. It was pointed straight to the very clear tent in his pants.

Sylvain’s eyes instantly grew wide, “Gah! I, I’m, this, this is just,” he stammered out, “I’m so sorry!” 

He covered his face with his hands in a poor attempt to hide his shame. “It’s just a natural reaction!” he said meekly into his palms. He knew he looked so lame right now. He was still struggling with trying to come up with a good excuse before Felix began to speak again.

“Well make it go away! Why are you like this!?” Felix yelled back, still looking away. The secondhand embarrassment eating away at him.

“Sorry!” Sylvain cried out. He tried to think of gross things instead, like centipedes or something, just anything to end how mortifying this was. He attempted to speak to break the awkward tension in the air while he tried to will away his erection.

“Look, I’ve just been a little pent up and I, uh, um, I just thought that even for a really broody and mean guy you’re a pretty coo-ah!” before he could finish he felt the hard impact of a boot on his crotch.

“I am not,” Felix applied more pressure as he yelled back at the other boy, “broody!”

“Wait, wait, wa- ah!” Sylvain struggled out, “you’re not broody! You, you’re, ah, just kind of an ass!” Sylvain forced out a laugh, hoping to get Felix to stop if he made enough jokes, “ju- just kidding!”

Felix pressed down harder, “Shut up, you-”

As soon as Felix stepped down on Sylvain’s cock with more force the redhead couldn’t help but let out an indecent sound, it was somewhere between a yelp and a moan. Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes and red faces.

“You like this!? You’re disgusting,” Felix spat out.

He felt Slyvain’s embarrassingly hard dick twitch under his foot when he said that, Felix knew his answer from that alone. He scanned over the redhead; Sylvain looked so pathetic like this, a sweaty mess, laying on the ground, and being stepped on like an animal. If any of the girls he played around with saw him like this they’d laugh. Right now, he didn’t even look like half the man he presented to them.

“Sylvain, you really are insatiable,” Felix said, almost accusatory. His tone now much different than before, it was low and rough.

He pressed his foot down onto Sylvain once more, drawing out softer moans from the boy. Sylvain felt powerless, just like when they were fighting. His own body felt useless against Felix, his whole body was like jelly. Felix began to grind his foot down at an agonizingly slow pace. Sylvain whimpered as he felt the force against his balls, it hurt so much. Felix’s weight was crushing him. Sylvain’s precum began to leak through his pants. It left a small stain, he wanted to clean himself off but all he could do was watch as Felix abused and toyed with him.

Sylvain knew he could cum at any minute, the only thing stopping him was the sharp pain in his balls that distracted his body. He didn’t know why he was so turned on right now; the pain felt weirdly good, but what was even hotter was seeing Felix flushed face and sweat covered chest as he dominated him like this. This was a side of Felix he had never seen before, his actions had power behind them but his erotic expressions almost begged Sylvain to fuck him senseless like a dog.

Felix removed his shoe from the other boy’s crotch, eliciting a deep sigh of relief from him. Sylvain didn’t even notice he was holding his breath, he was so caught up in the feeling of being stepped on like that. Before he could say anything Felix put his foot on Sylvain’s chest this time, forcing his back to the floor.

“Tell me,” Felix’s sweet voice sounded so needy but commanding, “does it hurt?” He smiled down at him as he applied more force, just like a hunter who caught his prey.

Sylvain could feel how hard his heart was pounding now, “I-I, yeah, it hurts,” he struggled out before biting down on his lip.

“Really?” Felix raised a brow at him, “if it hurts so much, then why is your body reacting like this?” 

Felix moved his foot and lightly pressed the toe of his shoe against Sylvain’s cheek, immediately drawing a moan from him as he squirmed in place. His body couldn’t lie about loving this, the anticipation of what Felix might do next sent shivers down his spine. Felix quickly moved his body downwards and before Sylvain knew it, Felix was straddling him.

Felix moved his lips close to the other boy’s ear, “do you want to fuck me?” he growled out before biting down on his earlobe.

Sylvain’s ear felt like it was on fire, he never knew Felix was capable of doing such things. He felt Felix’s hands exploring his body, rummaging through Sylvain’s clothes and feeling him up as he continued to nibble and lick at the flesh. Suddenly, the was sensations on his ears stopped and Felix sat back on Sylvain’s lower half.

He had a small pink glass bottle filled with a liquid he was pouring onto his fingers messily. Sylvain recognized it instantly, it was the rose-scented body oil he kept on himself at all times just in case he was with a girl. He was so distracted he hadn’t noticed Felix’s deft hands check through every pocket like that.

Felix made quick work of the zipper and buttons of his pants, then pulled out his hard cock and let out a barely audible sigh. He felt his heart skip a beat, seeing Felix like this was so sexy, he was so needy and so demanding looking right now. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was sporting a proud erection, this was a completely different person on top of him right now. Seeing the boy so turned on and waiting prompted Sylvain to follow suit. He struggled to move get himself out in his nervousness.

Growing impatient, as soon as Sylvain unbuttoned his pants Felix forced his hands aside and dug his hand into the boy’s trousers. He shuddered when he felt Felix’s wet hand pull his cock out, slowly stroking him to lubricate him for what was to come. Sylvain didn’t have time to think before he felt a burning hot sensation on his dick once more. Felix had pressed his cock against Sylvain’s, he was stroking both their erections together. All Sylvain could do was bite down on one knuckle as he watched Felix lose himself to the pleasure, those half-lidded bedroom eyes piercing through him.

Everything was happening so fast, Sylvain couldn’t stop himself from letting out whimpers and moans as he felt the building pressure in his balls. He wanted to cry out but before he could he felt Felix’s lips crash against his. The hasty kisses were messy and painful, both men were just trying to get themselves off. He felt Felix’s tongue against his, he felt it run along his canines and lap at the pearly whites, before sitting upright on the redhead. Felix started to roll his hips against Sylvain, wet sounds coming from their lubed cocks. Soon enough, they both began to rock their hips together in tandem, chasing that feeling. Both of their cocks were covered in oil and precum. Felix looked like a king on his throne, powerful and commanding.

Felix’s hand and hips began to speed up, drawing out more whines from the boy beneath him. Felix himself was starting to feel it. The alternating frictions of their hips and his hand were sending shocks through his body. Felix fell forward using his free hand as support and let out a weak cry. He was hunched over Sylvain now, eyes closed. His wet cock pulsed as he came ribbons onto Sylvain’s chest. Seeing Felix riding on top of him, moaning and coming undone like that was enough to make the redhead follow suit. Sylvain could feel the hot cum land on his clothes and streak the flushed skin on his neck as he let out moans of his own.

“That was,” Sylvain gave a contented chuckle, “that was amazing.”

They both were still panting heavily, riding out their ecstasy together. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths. Though rather than winding down slowly, Felix’s face looked mortified and he quickly started to back off Sylvain. He rushed to begin fixing shirt and buttoning his pants, then stormed off.

“Wait,” Sylvain struggled out through his panting, “Felix!”

Sylvain didn’t have any time to react, let alone make himself the least bit presentable to go after Felix. Before he knew it Felix was gone. 

Defeated, Sylvain laid his head back on the stone floor and looked up toward the sky before mumbling to himself.

_ Oh, my sweet sadist, don’t make me chase after you. _

A smile painted across his lips.


	2. Chapter 2, Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After remembering the events of last night, Felix can't help but feel like he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LOOOOONG!  
Okay Imma be real with you I was just not feelin really inspired + I got in one of those depressive feelings. Hoooo boy that was not a fun combo. I'm back and I'm gonna finish this up first and foremost! I'm lookin at roughly 4-5 chapters? The whole story is planned out now, just gotta get to writing it.
> 
> WAIT BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC! One of my fave artists is currently holding a poll for their next work and one of the options is Dom/Sub Sylvain & Felix, which you're gonna vote for yeah? yeah!?  
https://twitter.com/SpiceHya/status/1175603053233238017?s=20

Felix looked out toward the horizon absentmindedly from the edge of the balcony, it was hard to get away from the hustle and bustle of the academy. Luckily, as much as people made up superstitions about finding true love in the Goddess Tower, no one actually ascended it. And though the stonework didn’t make for a great replacement for a chair, the need to clear his head too precedence.

Felix stared down at his hand, the faint heat of pleasure still lingered from the memories of yesterday. 

“Disgusting,” he mumbled, this body of his felt like it wasn’t his own. It was ugly, dirty. He knew the experience he shared with Sylvain was wrong, but it was exhilarating, it felt amazing. This was the first time he felt so powerful. It felt like a fire that couldn’t be extinguished, it was burning him up from the inside. That feeling of total domination, the joy of something so sinful. This all felt wrong, but the pained expression Sylvain had; it was the most beautiful he had ever been.

He felt like his mind was at war with itself, was this line of thinking what he truly wanted? Deep down, was this who he truly was? Regardless of how he was feeling, he knew what he did to Sylvain wasn’t right. What he put the redhead through wasn’t okay and as much as he hated doing it, he needed to apologize to him.

He sighed and stood up, hopefully this wouldn’t be too weird.

* * *

The strong stench of animal permeated the air as Felix peeked his head into the stables. Sylvain was always in one of two places: either he was chatting up girls in the dining hall or at the stables doing whatever with the horses. He probably washing their asses or something, the horses too. As Felix’s eyes scanned the open room he instantly caught sight of Sylvain’s bright red hair, it stood out easily against the dingy brown background. Though Sylvain was facing the entryway the animal blocked most of his view, so he hadn’t noticed Felix watching him.

“Hey there Dorte! I have your food,” Sylvain grunted as he began to empty a rather large bag of horse feed into the trough. He wiped the sweat from his brow and watched happily as the animal began to eat, completely unaware.

“Were you expecting the horse to thank you or something?” Felix taunted.

“Gah!” Sylvain shouted, nearly stumbling back into another horse. Finally looking up, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his old friend, “Geez, Felix! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Maybe you should be more self aware.”

“Oooh, ouch,” he cried out with all the theatrics of an elementary schooler’s play in his delivery, then giggled to himself, “okay Felix, to what do I owe the honor to get you all the way out here to see little old me?”

Right, the apology. That what he came here to do, it was so much easier to just tease the other boy. He felt a little stupid not planning this out. How does someone even say sorry with the situation they were in.

“Ah, well,” Felix crossed his arms, “I came to apologize to you about the other day,” he continued reluctantly

“Oh really?” Sylvain asked, raising his brow with a haughty grin, “this beats a bouquet of roses any day.” 

Figures, even in his slightly disheveled state Sylvain still had the confidence of a casanova. Either he was unbelieveably stupid or he was incredibly great at pretending he felt cool right now. Felix sighed, dealing with a guy like this was exhausting.

“Look, what I said yesterday was wrong,” Felix continued, his apology trailing off into a whisper, “and I’m, uh, sorry for what happened.” 

“That’s funny, you didn’t seem that bothered by it when we were doing- ah!” Sylvain whined.

Before the redhead could even continue to taunt the other boy, he felt the swift impact of a fist on his sternum. “Shut up,” Felix commanded, before groaning in annoyance.

Sylvain let out an exaggerated moan against the pain, “ahh! Felix punish me!”

“Ugh! Don’t let out a weird voice!”

Felix couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Sylvain by the collar and yanking him close, Goddess, this idiot was so annoying. It was like talking with a thirteen year old all the time, how did they even become friends?

Wait, no. This was still supposed to be an apology. Once Felix realized what he was doing he let go of the boy and took a step back. He shouldn’t ruin this apology just because Sylvain was acting like… well, Sylvain.

“Just,” Felix sighed again, “just, accept my apology already!”

“But Felix,” Sylvain took a step forward and closed the distance between them, his voice low, “our bodies had such great chemistry. What do you think about trying that again with me, huh?” He smiled, a faint blush drawn across his face.

Were Felix another one of those brain dead girls that flocked around Sylvain all the time, he might have fallen for that. Did he seriously think that would work? That idiot was basically asking him to be a fuck buddy.

“I don’t,” Felix’s deadpan expression blankly staring back at the boy.

“W-what?”

“I don’t think of that,” Felix said flatly, “I won’t think of that.”

The swordsman rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was unbelievable that Sylvain would try something like that. Not only were they both guys, they were both supposed to lead their respective houses in due time.

“Sylvain, if you’re not going to accept my apology I’m just going to leave.”

“Waitwaitwaitwait!” Sylvain put out both hands trying to stop the other boy. “I will accept your apology,” he declared, “but only under one condition.”

“Great, thank you. Now if you-“ Felix paused only now realizing what Sylvain had said, “what?” His deadpan expression was back. What this fool really trying to do this right now?

“I’ll accept your apology if you go on one date with me! Just one!”

Felix knit his brows in a mix of frustration and confusion. “Are you kidding me right now? Absolutely not!”

“Pleasepleaseplease! I’ll keep quiet about all the sweet love we m-mmph!”

Felix swiftly slammed Sylvain against the stable’s walls and put a hand over his mouth. “Fine!” his face was flushed red with embarrassment, “I’ll do it! Just shut up already!”

He could feel Sylvain’s lips curl into a grin underneath his hand. It was obvious what Sylvain was trying to do. Felix removed his hand and took a step back, this was a battle he wasn’t winning.

“Hehe! How great!” Sylvain giggled to himself happily, easily reading Felix’s resigned expression “yes, I’m so excited! I know you don’t like regular shopping but what if we went into the town?”

“I guess...”

“Oh...” Sylvain perked back up instantly, “well that’s no problem! We can go see a play, I can probably get the Professor to approve something like that.”

“I’m not much for that kind of thing.”

Felix cast his eyes downward, a wave of guilt washed over him. Why was Sylvain doing this. Why force him to open up like this, they already lost that closeness they once had. What was the point of this?

“Hmm,” Sylvain hummed in concentration, “well then… what about swords?”

Felix instinctively looked upward at the other body in excitement, then quickly back down, his face red as he cursed his honest body.

“Heh, even after all these years you still can’t lie,” the redhead added.

He didn’t even need to look up at Sylvain to know he was giving him another dumb asshole smirk.

“All right!” Sylvain continued, “There’s an antique weapon shop in town, shall we go?”

* * *

The shop they entered smelled faintly of stale, rather old wood; the store itself was rather large, it was clearly more popular back in the day. The shopkeep on the other hand, was an old man who sat absentmindedly at the till in the entrance of the place. Glass cases lined both sides of the walkway, each varying in size depending on the weapon it held. From that initial walkway led to a staircase that curved around to the second floor, probably holding more weapons of a similar variety. The size of this place was unexpectedly grand to say the least, it felt more like a museum than anything.

Each case held a unique looking weapon, some looked like they were from Dagda and others from Almyra. There were jeweled ceremonial knives, curved swords, oddly-shaped arrowheads; all kinds of weapons. Felix found himself quickly wandering up the shop’s stairs, each case held something unknown. He was like a kid in a candy shop. It was better than he expected, there was armor, blades, even strange things like chakrams. 

“So, which one is your favorite?” Sylvain asked, his stupidly large smile slowly sliding into Felix’s field of vision.

Felix was so enthralled by the weaponry he hadn’t noticed that Sylvain had been keeping up with him, probably just looking at whatever he did. 

“Hmm, that one,”

“That letter opener?”

“Yeah,” Felix answered, “it, uh, kind of reminds me of my old sword back when I was a kid. Just smaller.”

“Hahaha! I never figured you were one for nostalgia,” Sylvain laughed before leaning back on one of the display cases. “It’s been a while since I’ve been somewhere like here,” he continued, “has someone brought you here before?”

“No...” Felix replied, keeping his eyes glued onto the perforated blade before him, “...but my brother brought me to some place like this once.”

“I see...”

Felix felt his shoulders tense up at the subject of his brother, it was hard to think about it. He knew he was over the loss, but the feeling of numbness scared him. Even though Sylvain had lost his brother too, but he knew their circumstances were different. Felix wasn’t even sure what kind of face he was making but the mood had definitely soured, it felt like shit to ruin something like this because he was acting emotional. 

“Hey, Felix. Let’s get out of here.”

Before he could even respond, Sylvain grabbed him by the hand and quickly exiting the to lead him outside toward the townsquare.

“H-hey! Wait!” Felix yelled out, trying to keep his voice down. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t fight back, it wouldn’t have been hard, instead he reluctantly let the boy pull him along.

Soon enough, they found themselves surrounded by the busy clamoring of the townsfolk, it was lively to say the least. Children ran by, men and women hurried to places, it was as hectic as the battlefield. Felix continued to be led by Sylvain who seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go judging by the speed he was walking. Once they found themselves on the outskirts of the main plaza and on a more secluded path Sylvain let go of his hand and turned to face him. 

“Alright Felix, stay here and I’m gonna go get you something to make you feel better. Sound good?”

“It’s your date, or whatever, do what you want,” Felix said flatly. With the initial fun of the weapon shop now gone, all he could remember was why he was out here in the first place.

“Hey now, it’s _ our _ date,”

Had Sylvain not been so quick to go get whatever it was Felix knew he would’ve clocked him right then and there. But maybe avoiding having the local guards asking why he assaulted the redhead was for the best. Felix looked around for a bench and sat down on the nearest one, standing around would’ve looked weird. The wooden bench wasn’t a great seat, but it worked well enough. The town was nice, it was fairly well off, which was made obvious by the completely stone streets and walkways.

This whole situation was weird, being here with Sylvain. For someone who was a childhood friend they really didn’t know each other anymore. After Glenn died they lost contact, only recently meeting at the academy did they start to talk again. It was hard, there was so much to say but no way to do it. Felix grit his teeth, it hurt to know that because he shut everyone out before the closeness they once had was gone. 

“Feeeeeliiiiix!” Sylvain suddenly called out while carrying to ice cream cones, his heavy steps approaching in a rush. 

Once he finally caught up to Felix he seemed pretty out of breath, for someone who was so tall it was kind of sad. Now it made sense why he chose to ride horses, his stamina was pitifully low. Sylvain held out the particularly white-topped cone and presented it to the other boy. 

“Here! This one's for you,” he told Felix with a bright smile plastered on his face.

“Eugh,” Felix groaned, reluctantly taking the dessert, “I don’t really care for this stuff, you know that.” 

“I know, I know, but this one is different! Go on, try it!”

The swordsman hesitated, staring at the treat. If Sylvain knew he hated this stuff why give it to him? He probably just wanted to see him make a face or something. Felix sighed, how did he always manage to follow this idiot’s plans. Maybe it was seeing Sylvain looking so happy that made him do it. He took a deep breath and braced himself, then dipped his head low and stuck out his tongue to lick the ice cream cone.

Surprisingly, it was salty. Then sweet? It was strange.

“So?” Sylvain prodded, “whaddya think?”

“It’s...” Felix’s eyes were wide, it was odd not being able to describe it, “salty?”

“Bingo!” Sylvain said with a laugh, “it’s sea salt flavored! I was here with a girl once and she didn’t like it, but this one made me think of you.”

Right, he takes girls here all the time. He knew that Sylvain was that kind of guy, but for some reason he felt irritated.

“Oh, one other thing,” Sylvain announced before digging in his pocket, “here!”

In his hand was a red ribbon bracelet with an expensive-looking sword shaped charm attached to it. It was beautifully detailed and it looked like the ribbon itself was made of silk. He hadn’t noticed it before, but since coming back Sylvain was wearing a similar ribbon on his wrist.

“Sylvain...” Felix said, unsure of how to respond, “...I can’t accept this,”

“Why? Isn’t it kinda cool looking?” Sylvain asked, pulling his hand back, “maybe I should’ve gotten the black ribbon, huh?”

“That’s not it,” Felix looked down at his ice cream, still feeling somewhat at a loss for words, “I just don’t have any right accepting something like this.”

Sylvain held Felix’s hand and brought it up, then kissed his fingers. The bracelet was now in Felix’s hand, almost like he was forcing him to take the gift.

“Felix...” Sylvain nearly purred out, “All of those girls can’t compare to you. I’ll follow you, anywhere you go.” His tone had a fire to it, no embarrassment, only purpose in his words. “Whatever you want to do, whatever you want to have, anything at all, I’d give it to you.”

Felix turned his head away, unable to speak. _ Anything? _ If there was a way to get anything what would it be? Impossible. Surely, he couldn’t get what he wanted. Even if he told him, life wasn’t as easily solved with a simple wish. 

“Sylvain,” Felix called lowly, turning his head back toward the boy, “are you really okay with me?”

* * *

Sylvain felt his restrained arms grow slack as Felix’s tongue explored his mouth slowly, but thoroughly, stroking the roof of his mouth, then moving down to play with his tongue. This type of play was new to him, he was blindfolded and tied up like a common thief. They were locked in a deep kiss as Felix sat in between Sylvain’s thighs and with the redhead’s arms tied up he was powerless against Felix’s will. Sylvain hummed in surprise as Felix began to hold his head in place pushing his tongue deeper into Sylvain’s mouth. His hardon began to rub against Felix’s fully clothed body, the slickness of his precum covered cock making probably making a mess of the swordsman’s clothes.

When their kiss finally broke and he had a moment to catch his breath, Sylvain felt a sudden force on his chest push against him, sending him down onto the bed so he was no longer sitting upright. The initial confusion of what was happening sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock, not being able to see forced him to guess what was happening, it was scary and sexy all the same.

“Ahhh! Feli- ” Sylvain quickly stopped himself, almost sounding fearful of what the other boy might do, “m-master...”

Instead of receiving a response Sylvain felt warm flesh leave a trail of wet kisses along his jaw and Adam’s apple. It sucked and nipped at his neck, mouthing him at different spots drawing out more moans from the redhead. Each kiss felt like fire; not being able to see Felix not only made it impossible to anticipate what he was going to do, but it also forced him to focus on how each sensation affected his body. He could feel every touch to a degree he didn’t know was possible.

Sylvain curled his toes and groaned out in agony from how painfully hard his cock was, begging for more attention. It was maddening not being able to stroke himself, all this foreplay made this pleasure start to feel like pain. He couldn't stop his legs from instinctively push against the sheets, he needed anything to distract himself from his needy body.

“Good boy,” Felix’s low voice suddenly filled the other boy’s eardrums, “you’ve been so obedient and you learn so quick, but it’s too bad you didn’t call me by the right name earlier.”

Nervousness began to stir up inside Sylvain, he couldn’t tell what was going on, there was the shifting of weight on the bed and the sound of sheets rustling. Felix heard him mess up, what was he gonna do? The mixture of fear and exhilaration was intoxicating.

“Ahh!” Sylvain let out a yelp, there was a sudden sharp pain on both his nipples. 

It was like someone was pinching them roughly, but the lack of warmth made it obvious that it wasn’t fingers, probably clothespins or something. The pain began to turn into a numbness that spread across his chest leaving only the memory of torture in its wake. Just as his body began to acclimate itself to the pain he suddenly felt a wet finger against his hole. Alternating strokes brushed the tight ring of muscle, a bit ticklish at times, sometimes tender, others simply hot for Sylvain. He could feel the warmth of pleasure spreading throughout his body and collecting at his groin. 

As one finger slowly slipped into his ass he felt his body shiver and instinctively tense up, his legs were spread open to make it easier for Felix but even then it wasn’t enough to make this feel natural. He let out a sigh trying to relax himself, forcing his body to calm down was impossible. Sylvain shuddered as he felt a cold thick liquid drip onto the finger partial inside him and on the rim of his asshole. The soft tickle of a second finger traced along the edges of his ass then probed its way inside joining the first digit, soon after a third one followed. Without hesitation they began to push and stretch him out.

“Ahh!” Sylvain let out a guttural moan, “hah... hah… F-Felix! I, I’m-! Please! I’m gonna tear!”

His breathing was heavy now as he tried to get used to accommodating the second finger, the movements weren’t kind anymore. Felix was being so rough. It hurt being pried open but the blind sensations made it hard to tell which he felt more, the way the boy pressed hard against his prostate or the way his ass was being gaped open. He felt like he was gonna split in half, the forceful pushes of Felix hand sent surges of pain and pleasure throughout his entire body; it was like a wildfire. 

Felix’s fingers worked the tense muscles inside Sylvain’s ass for a while, it was nothing short of delicious. He could feel his ass growing numb now just like his nipples, he couldn’t even speak coherently anymore. All he could do was moan like a bitch as Felix stroked his hair with his free hand, murmuring soft praises.

A strangled drawn out groan escaped his lips before he could stop it; his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, unstoppable, while Felix scraped hard against the sweet spot one last time. He thrashed his hips, lifting his ass from the bed, desperate to ride out his climax.

Before he could bathe in the afterglow of post orgasmic bliss he suddently heard panic in Felix voice.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Felix yelled in distress, “I, fuck! I’m so sorry!”

Sylvain naturally wanted to look around but the blindfold stopped him from seeing anything.

“Felix?” Sylvain called out, unsure of what was happening, “what’s going on?”

“You’re bleeding!” he barked back before hastily taking the blindfold off.

Blood? It was strange, he didn’t remember feeling himself bleed. Sylvain looked down to see a small stain of red beneath him. The numbness of his body must’ve made his torn ass go unnoticed. Felix quickly brought a towel to Sylvain’s ass to clean him off, the short sting now presenting itself.

“Thanks,” Sylvain said calmly, “don’t worry, I’m okay.”

“Shit...” Felix cursed under his breath before swiftly untying him, “...no, it's not okay.”

Felix looked more furious than he ever had before as tears began to well up in his eyes. He stared at Sylvain, his expression seeming more hurt than anything. Sylvain knew this face once before.

“I-, I’m, I’m gonna go,” Felix said he voice sounding strained.

Before Sylvain could even respond Felix darted out the room, quickly shutting Sylvain’s door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow you made it to the end, thanks! 
> 
> p.s. I didn't beta this since I'm a shit writer. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Wow dang it's been a minute since I fell so hard for a fandom. BUT BOY DO I LOVE FE3H! Anyways I really love all the characters so much but this one story came so naturally to me, it was weird. I had a ton of fun writing this so I hope you got even the tiniest bit of that same fun reading it! Sorry in advance for any errors!
> 
> I defs wanna write more to this I just haven't decided how long though, because I really love Dimileth and want to start a thing on that too! Ugh and don't get me started on how cute Ferdinand is!


End file.
